Dragon's Quest
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Dragon (My version of the hero from Dragon Quest 9: Sentinels of the Starry Sky) has fallen to earth. Each new village holds new adventure, and someone new to fuck
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Heavenly Reward**

Dragon almost wished he hadn't seen the girl with the blue hair. Almost. Because now he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he and Aquila returned to the Observatory, he was still thinking of her, and by now his thoughts had gotten raunchy.  
>dragon thanked the Almighty that the light armor he wore concealed his lust for Erin as he waited for Aquila to finish logging their days work.<br>He shifted uncomfortably. The armor may hide his embarrassment, but it was murder for his limb which begged to be free. He hated having to touch himself, as it made him feel dirty, but he knew that he would just the same as soon as he got the chance. Little did he know, he wouldn't have to.  
>All the celestrians were proud of Dragon, as he was soon to be the new guardian of Angel falls. As such, some of the female celestrians planned to reward him for his hard work.<br>His first reward came when he was waiting for Aquila to finish logging their work. Dragon was pulled into a nearby closet by a slender celestrian woman names Moira. Moira made a gesture for Dragon to be quiet, and dropped to her knees.  
>She skillfully undid Dragon's pants a pulled out his hard, throbbing, seven inch cock. She licked her lips at the sight of it before taking it all in her mouth.<br>Dragon stifled a moan at the intense pleasure as Moira bobbed her head up and down his length. He didn't know what was happening, all he could think about was how hot and wet her mouth was, how soft her tongue was as it swept across his shaft.  
>Moira continued to suck on Dragon until he came some minutes later. Moira was delicately able to keep every strand inside her mouth, swallowing it all when Dragon was done. She stood, refastened Dragon's pants, and left the closet, leaving Dragon blissfully confused.<p>

By the time his second reward came at dinner, Dragon had found out that this was being done to reward him. He was humbled that the other celestrians where doing this, just for him.  
>When dinner came, it became apparent to him that the girl sitting opposite from him, Tia, was going to be giving him his next reward as he felt her bare foot rub against his crotch.<br>He flinched in surprise when she first made contact, but then understood and relaxed. Tia rubbed her foot up and down the crotch of Dragon's pants, feeling him grow hard as she did so. When he was fully erect, Tia poked him with her toes to get him to take it out. Dragon was hesitant at first, then complied and discreetly took his cock out of his pants.  
>Tia loved the feeling of Dragon's warm, hard cock against her foot as she ground her heel into its base. Dragon shifted in his seat, the feeling making it difficult to act natural. Tia giggles inwardly at his adorable reaction as she caught his erection between both her feet and started moving them up and down; slow at first, then faster and faster.<br>Dragon grunted quietly and gripped the table. "Is everything alright Dragon?" Aquila, who did not know about Dragon's rewards and likely would not approve, asked. "Y-yes. Everything's f-fine." Dragon stammered.  
>"Aw, he's just nervous about becoming a full fledge guardian tomorrow. Isn't that right?" Tia said, grinning at Dragon. "Y-yes, that's it." Dragon said. "Well, there's no need to be nervous, you've worked hard and earned your spot." Aquila said, though Dragon did not hear him.<p>

Tia was moving her feet with incredible speed, and the intense softness of them made it impossible for Dragon to continue forming coherent sentences. Tia knew and loved it.  
>Tia continued to fuck Dragon with her feet until he came. She relished the feeling of Dragon's hot cum on her feet as she pulled them back. Dragon quickly fixed his trousers and continued his meal as though nothing out of the norm had occurred.<p>

Dragon's third reward came when he was in the showers. Due to the sound of the falling water, he didn't notice Rika, a tall, blond girl, enter his shower until her hand was wrapped firmly around his quickly growing penis.  
>He let out a small squeak of surprise, then calmed down as she began to stroke him. Her hand was warm and soft, and she was clearly experienced in this craft. Dragon moaned as she used both to pump his throbbing erection. Rika smiled when she heard the sounds, loving them, and she stroked harder, faster.<br>Dragon grunted as Rika used one hand to fondle his balls and continued to jerk him off with the other. Minutes later, Dragon let out a long sigh of relief as he came. He panted for a moment, regaining his energy, by the time he looked back, Rika was gone.

Dragon's fourth and final reward didn't come until nightfall he'd gone to bed. Dragon couldn't sleep, his mind ramped with thoughts of being an honest to goodness guardian, and of Erin.

The moment his thoughts turned to Erin, Dragon felt himself go stiff again. "Is that for me?" Dragon flinched at the unexpected voice. "Calm down, it's only me."  
>Dragon recognized the voice as belonging to Kiki. Kiki was older than Dragon by almost ten years, and had a reputation for knowing how to please the celestrian men. It was said that every celestrian man touched himself while thinking of her at least once in his life time; Dragon included.<br>"Your going to be a guardian tomorrow, and I thought it would be nice of me to give you a grand send off." Kiki said seductively, letting her dress fall to the floor. Dragon gapped. Her legs never stopped, her breasts looked so soft and plump, and her pussy was dripping.

Kiki crawled on top of Dragon, removing his bed cloths quickly and pulling him into a deep kiss, feeling his hardness against her thigh as she did so. Kiki lifted herself up so she was straddling Dragon, who was still lying down. She gave him a wink before lifting herself up, and lowering herself onto Dragon's cock.  
>Kiki let out a moan as she impaled herself on Dragon's length. Dragon moaned as well, unable to hold it back. Kiki, lifted herself up, and lowered herself back down. She kept going, starting out slow to easy Dragon into it. Soon enough she was bouncing up and down on Dragon's rod with Dragon holding her hips for support.<br>Somehow, despite the fog that was filling his head, Dragon got an idea. He stopped Kiki, much to her confusion, and gestured for her to move. Moments later Kiki understood, as she was on all fours with Dragon on his knees behind her. Dragon eyed Kiki's gorgeous rear for a moment, before pushing into her.

They both moaned as Dragon thrust in and out of Kiki, causing the bed to rock back and forth. Dragon grabbed hold of Kiki's hips and thrusting in faster, harder, deeper, seeing just how hard he could go. Kiki screamed in pleasure as Dragon slammed into her harder and harder.  
>Kiki reached her climax first, but Dragon was only seconds behind, pulling out and spraying his cum on her ass. They both collapsed on the bed, tired and satisfied.<p>

The next morning Kiki took it upon herself to relieve Dragon's morning wood. Dragon got so caught up in the feel of her tongue on his cock that he almost forgot to go to Aquila. He couldn't be late today, today was the day they were going to get the last of the benevolence needed for the world tree to produce the celestial figgs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Patty's Thanks**

Dragon had been through a lot since he fell. He'd lost his wings and halo, he'd landed in Angel Falls, learned of the landslide that had blocked the trail off, fought his way through the Hexagon, and rescued Patty from the Hexagoon, all with the span of a week.  
>Needless to sat, he was rather stressed. He'd found solace in talking to Erin, but it was also frustrating; because he wanted to tell her the truth, and knew he couldn't. He planned on leaving to find some answers about the blast that hit the Observatory. Erin was leaving to, Patty was going to take her to Stornway to become an inn keeper.<br>But before anyone went anywhere, Patty asked Dragon to meet her at the inn in Angel Falls. Dragon was confused, but went just the same.  
>When he arrived, the place was empty, save for Patty, who was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. "You saved my life today." Patty said, standing up. "Aw it was nothing." Dragon said.<br>"You slayed a fifteen-foot tall beast with nothing but a copper sword. That takes some serious skill." Patty said, walking closer to him. "I guess I am pretty good with the sword, years of practice is all." Dragon said, blushing from the compliment.  
>"It's not just about skill, you stayed behind to save me. There are a lot of people who would have left me there and tried to save themselves, but not you." Patty told him.<br>"I just don't think it's right not to help people in need." Dragon said. Patty grinned, "If only there were more people in the world that shared that philosophy. Oh well, at least we have you."  
>Patty leaned down, as she was slightly taller than Dragon, and kissed him deeply. The kiss started out slow, but picked up when Patty and Dragon began fighting for dominance with their tongues.<br>They remained locked at the mouth for a few minutes before coming up for air, at which point Patty took the opportunity to remove her clothing. Dragon did the same as Patty laid down an the bed and spread her legs, giving Dragon a nice view of her shaved pussy.  
>Dragon joined Patty, who looked in surprise at the size of Dragon's cock, on the bed. "Go ahead big boy, consider it my thank you." Patty said. With permission granted, Dragon pushed forward and penetrated Patty. Patty let out a moan as she felt him inside of her, loving how his thick rod felt as it thrust in and out, progressively going faster, deeper.<br>Patty lifted her legs onto Dragon's shoulders, making it easier for him to fuck her. "Harder!" Patty pleaded. Dragon, only to happy to oblige, pumped into her with more and more force, making her bite her lip in pleasure.  
>Dragon used his hands to massage Patty's breasts, kneading them carefully. Seeing how much Patty liked this, Dragon began sucking on her left boob, licking around the nipple. Patty moaned, then screamed in ecstasy when he bit down.<br>After thirty minutes, they both came, Dragon pulling out and letting his cum shoot onto Patty's face. At first he worried she'd be mad, but calmed down when he saw her start licking his cum of her face.  
>The two got cleaned up and Patty left town with Erin. Later that night, Dragon met a fairy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fang makes a Deposit**

**I always loved the teammates that you could get in Dragon Quest 9, but it always bummed me out that they couldn't speak or interact in any way. I liked to imagine their personalities, back stories, and what they were saying. In my back stories, they didn't all just appear at the inn. Oliver, a skittish mage with strait red hair met Dragon in the Hexagon, he isn't much with physical combat, but he can use his spells together to keep monsters guessing. Cloud, a rather serious martial artist with strait green hair joined the party on their way to Stornway. Cloud had been overwhelmed by a horde of monsters, and despite his incredible strength and skill with his staff, Dragon and Oliver had to rescue him. Finally, Fang, a mischievous warrior with spiky brown hair, joined the party when he they were on their way to see the king. The royal guard had been throwing him out of the castle, as they didn't think he was any use, but Dragon saw skill and potential in the young warrior, and asked him to join them. With the explanation of the new characters out of the way, let's continue the story.**

Fang was bored. Unacceptably bored. Oliver was off in his room reading one of his nerd books, Cloud was out training outside of the village, and Dragon was out walking with Erin. 'I don't get why he doesn't just make a move. I know he likes this Erin girl and I can see that she likes him. Oh well, I suppose that that's just the way.' Fang thought.  
>The party had to wait for nightfall before they could face the weight night, which meant Fang still had three hours to kill and nothing to do. He briefly considered going out and training with his sword, but that ran the risk of Cloud saying 'I told you so', and that was unacceptable.<br>Fang looked around the front room of the inn. It was empty save for himself and Ginny, who would remain behind that counter if a swarm of dragons burned the inn down around her. Fang didn't particularly like Ginny's attitude, she was too uptight and never took a break from her work; even when there was no real work to be done.  
>Fang looked over Ginny, eyeing her form which, despite the bank tellers best effort, could still be seen inside her yellow dress. If one ever actually stopped being annoyed with her and actually looked, she really was quite attractive.<p>

Fang strode over to Ginny's counter. "Would you like me store your money?" Ginny asked. Fang grinned mischievously, and walked behind the counter. "I can only conduct business from the front of the counter." Ginny said, repeating the phase that all in Stornway knew well.  
>"I'm not here for business, I'd rather try for pleasure." Fang said seductively. Ginny sneered... at first. But her gaze lingered on Fang's build. Fang, while not a knight of Castle Stornway, had been known as one of the strongest, and best looking, of the warriors in the village. Many of the girls, including Ginny herself from time to time, had found themselves watching the warrior when he passed.<br>Ginny decision, at least in her mind, was based purely on statistics. Ginny, being a red blooded human, had urges which she would need to sate. If she did the deed with Fang now, a chance that wasn't likely to come again, it would stall her lust further and allow her to continue her work fully satisfied.  
>With all this in mind, Ginny hiked up her dress, pulled down her panties, spread her legs, and bent herself over her counter.<br>"Make it fast, and please try not to dishevel any of my work." Ginny said.  
>Fang grinned wickedly, dropping his cotton trousers to reveal his eight inch cock. Fang grabbed hold of Ginny's hips and, being a warrior and, as such, not one to ease slowly into things, slammed into Ginny's slit. His speed and force right out of the gate caused Ginny to let out a small squeak.<br>Fang smiled at the sound, and thrust in harder, deeper. Ginny bit her lip to avoid letting out any more sounds of pleasure, but Fang could still hear her softly moaning.  
>Fang kept pumping into Ginny for fifteen minutes before Ginny came. Fang, however, had not, and was none too pleased with this fact. Ginny, who believed their little transaction was complete, let out another squeak, this one of surprise, when she felt Fang's shaft rubbing between her ass cheeks.<br>"Fang! What are you-ah!" Ginny's words were cut off when Fang began to tease her ass with his cock; prodding the hole with his tip, but never actually pushing inside.  
>"I never s-said you c-could-eh!" Ginny couldn't continue speaking. The logical side of her brain knew that it was no reason to let the warrior fuck her ass; but another, louder, more animalistic part of her brain wanted more than anything to feel his full hot length violating her anus.<br>"Oh, what's that? You want me to stop?" Fang asked, acknowledging Ginny's words only after she'd disregarded them, and removing his rod from her butt. Ginny let out a disappointed, frustrated growl that sounded vaguely like the phrase, "Put it back!"  
>"Oh? So now you want me to fuck your ass?" Fang gave another wicked grin. "Yes! Please!" Ginny barked, more ordering than asked. Fang happily complied, forcing himself into her tight puckered hole. Both Ginny and Fang let out a moan as he slowly pushed into her asshole.<br>Fang, with some effort, managed to bury his cock all the way inside of Ginny's anus. He then pulled back out, thrust back in harder and faster than before, and repeated the process. Withing a few minutes, Fang was moving at a fast, rhythmic, pace as he pounded in and out of Ginny, who no longer tried to hide her moans of pleasure and surrendered to Fang's strength; her legs serving no purpose as only the the counter and Fang's hands help her up.  
>This continued for thirty minutes, after which Fang came inside Ginny's ass. The action was painful, the pleasure that came with it pushed Ginny over the edge into her second climax. Fang staggered back and leaned against the wall, catching his breath while Ginny did the same still bending over the counter. After a few minutes, they both regained their strength and managed to re-dress themselves. Just in time to, as Dragon and Erin, still flirting with each other in such obvious, and yet somehow completely unnoticed, ways that it was almost painful to watch.<br>For the rest of the parties stay, Ginny appeared as though nothing had happened. But she still let her gaze lingered when he walked passed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Temptress**

**Yes, Morag's speech pattern is intentional, not a series of typos.**

Cloud, who was able to react to an attack twice as fast as any of the other party members and was the physically strongest of the party, was sent to scout out the lower floors of the Brigadoom ahead of the party.  
>The eerie dungeon of a room put Cloud on edge, but even when unnerved, Cloud still remained calm. He moved through the halls, trying to remain as silent as possible. After some time, Cloud found a room containing what he identified as a demon woman.<br>She seemed to be waiting for someone, possibly the Wight knight. Cloud had planned on returning to the party to let them know what they were waiting for, but before he could return, he was pulled into the room by the demon's magic.  
>Cloud was quick to react, getting to his feet, drawing his staff, and taking a combat stance. The demon woman, a bluish purple thing with blood red eyes and a dress to match them, grinned at Cloud.<br>"Well hello, wha are ye doin here, hm? Have ye come to visit me?" "Silence creature, my party follows close behind me, should any harm come to me, they can surely slay you by themselves." Cloud warned. The demon laughed.  
>"I am the grand Morag! If ye foolish friends think they can slay me, let them try! As fer ye..." Morag gave a devilish grin. Cloud saw her eyes begin to glow, and knew a battle was about to ensue. He knew he couldn't defeat her alone, but he could hold her off long enough for the rest of the party to arrive; and weaken her in the process.<br>But Morag didn't intend to let him fight. The glow that Cloud saw in her eyes was a spell, and it had a grip on him. Cloud began to loose himself in the glow, unsure if it was horrifying or tantalizing. His grip on his staff faltered, and the weapon fell to the floor.  
>Morag smirked, and used her finger to gesture for him to come to her. Cloud knew that it made no sense to obey, but he walked slowly over to the chair where she sat, the spell making it impossible for him not to. Cloud fought against every step, but will power alone could not defeat the spell.<br>"Your a cute one." Morag said when Cloud stood directly in front of her. The demon pulled her dress back and spread her legs, revealing her pussy, "On your knees." Morag commanded. Cloud, fighting against his moments with all his might, dropped to his knees. Morag grabbed her head and shoved it into her pussy, "Pleasure me."  
>Cloud, still trying to gain control of his body, stuck out his tongue and began licking Morag's slit. Morag moaned, "Deeper." She purred. One que, Cloud pushed his tongue as deeply into her as he could, swirling his tongue as fast as he could.<br>Morag, loving to play with her victim, brought her bare foot to Cloud's crotch. The martial artist was sickened, but his body betrayed him, and Morag rubbed her foot against a hard cock, trapped inside Cloud's trousers.  
>Morag wrapped her left leg around Cloud's head, pulling it as close to her slit as possible, her right foot continued to tease Cloud's meat. They remained like that for a few minutes, until Morag let out a stifled sheik as she came, her juices coating Cloud's face.<br>Morag pushed Cloud away from her crotch with her right foot. "Stand, and drop your trousers." Morag ordered. Cloud complied, rising to his feet and pulling down his pants. Morag smiled at the sight of the martial artist's stiff, eight inch cock. Cloud was internally horrified as he realized what the demon planned, not that his face could let that on.  
>Morag raised her legs, opening them as wide as the could go, "Fuck me. Hard." Cloud did as he was told. He grabbed Morag's legs and forced himself balls deep inside first thing. He spent no time being gentle, as he slammed into the demon with as much force as he could, being a martial artist, this led to Morag's chair, which was rooted to the floor with solid stone, being pushed ten feet back and against the wall.<br>"Harder!" Morag demanded, Cloud pounded into her harder, now causing himself pain with how much power he was thrusting into her with. Morag's back slammed against the back of the chair which slammed into the wall. With how hard he was going, a normal woman would be bleeding with broken bones.  
>"H-H-HARDER!" Morag screamed in ecstasy. Under the effects of the spell, Cloud's body had no choice but to obey. There was only one way to go harder than he already was. Cloud stopped pumping into Morag, rose his tension to five, and continued to slam into the demon.<br>Cloud's muscles screamed. Tension energy wasn't meant to be used continuously, it was meant to be unleashed in one, powerful blow; using it like this was causing his body extreme damage every second he spent fucking this witch. Morag didn't seem to care, she was blissfully unaware of the blood-vessels that were breaking within Cloud's body from the effort that it took to drill into her like this.  
>Morag reached out and brought Cloud's staff to her hand. She put the smooth pole in the martial artist hand, and told him, "Use it on my ass! N-no lubricant!"<br>Cloud obeyed, taking his weapon and, to his internal disgust, shoving it ten inches deep into the demon's anus, causing her to shriek, "Deeper!" She demanded as she came for the second time. Cloud did as he was told, pushing his staff in another three inches, pulling ti all the way out, slamming it all the way back in, and repeating the process.  
>Morag came three times over the next twenty minutes, soaking the floor with her cum, and still kept Cloud going. Finally, at the twenty-five minute mark, Morag could sense that Cloud's climax was approaching.<br>"Finish with all your might!" She spurred, determined to get as much as she could in the time she had left. Cloud knew his body was a wreck, but had no power to stop it from moving faster at Morag's command. After two minutes, both of them came hard, Morag wrapping her legs and wings around Cloud's body in pleasure.  
>When it was over, the spell faded, and Cloud fell in a crumpled heap to the floor. Morag sat panting for a few moments, before she looked down at Cloud and said, "You have outlived your usefulness." She raised her hand and flicked it to the door, causing Cloud to fly out the door.<br>Cloud tried with all the energy he had to pull up his trousers and stand up. He managed to get his trousers up, but he had no strength left to stand up; all he could do was lay there. Soon after, Dragon and the rest of the party arrived. They looked in horror at Cloud. Denise, the priest they'd met in Zere, cast heal and Dragon gave him some medicine herb.  
>"Rest here, we'll handle the her." Fang said. Cloud nodded, chewing the medical herb. Before the party went through the door, Cloud stopped them. "Be careful, she thrives in power. And do not look her in the eyes, that's how she catches you in her spell." Dragon nodded, and led the party through the door.<br>Cloud could here the sounds of the battle as he finished off the medical herds. He pushed himself to his feet, his body healed, but still in a good deal of pain, picked up his staff, and made his way to the door. Injured or not, he was a martial artist, he was going to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Simona's bounty**

**Denise, a fun-loving, albeit slightly reserved priest with long, strait green hair. She met the party when they stopped in Zere, joining them and helping them combat the demon Morag. She wasn't mentioned in the last chapter because, well, she wasn't reinvent yet. **

Simona, after returning to Castle Stornway from Brigadoom, decided to give Dragon's party a reward. She knew that her father had let them into the treasure room, but they had fought the Wight Knight and Morag, and deserved two rewards.  
>Simona, having studied the basics of questing and monster slaying, had a perfectly logical method of reward. When a party defeated a grotto, the treasure horde found was divided into multiple, equal shares. One share went to each party member, with an extra share for the leader of the party and an extra share for the one who slayed the monster. The same process could be applied here.<br>Simona had all five party members wait outside her room, taking them in one by one for their reward.  
>She started with Oliver. Oliver practically fainted from shock when Simona removed all of her clothing and stood completely naked before him.<br>"Do not be nervous," Simona assured him, sensing his reluctance, "This is my reward to you." Simona had Oliver undo his trousers and sit on the bed. Simona dropped to her knees and took Oliver's six inch penis in her hands, rubbing it to get it harder.  
>When Oliver was fully erect, Simona placed it between her breasts. She then used her hands to squeeze her chest around him. Oliver moaned, then moaned again when Simona began moving, sliding her boobs up and down his shaft.<br>She quickly found a rhythm and continued to tit fuck Oliver for ten minutes, at which point he came on her chest. Simona washed up, re-dressed, waited for Oliver to pull his pants back up, had him leave, and called in the next member of the party.  
>Fang, unlike Oliver before him, showed no sign of hesitance when Simona stripped her cloths off. He merely smiled wickedly and did as instructed when told to sit. Simona lowered his trousers, and began slowly licking Fang's balls, running her hot, wet tongue over the skin of his testicles.<br>Fang let out a grunt of pleasure as she took his balls into her mouth and sucked them while stroking his cock above her head. The intense pleasure only allowed Fang to last Fifteen minutes before he shot streams of cum into Simona's hair.  
>Simona cleaned herself, and re-dressed before calling in Denise. The priest froze at the sight of the naked princess. Being a priest, and not a lesbian, Denies was hesitant to accept the princess's reward. Eventually, though, Denies lowered her trousers, sat on the bed, and spread her legs as Simona had insisted. The princess wasted no time, burying her face in Denise's pussy and licking fiercely.<br>Denise moaned, grabbing the back of Simona's head and pushing her deeper into her pussy. Simona was only too happy to explore the priest's wet cavern with her tongue, inhaling an intoxicating aroma as she did so.  
>After twenty minutes, Denise came, spraying her juices over the princess's face. Once again, Simona cleaned herself, dressed herself, and called in the next party member.<p>

Cloud was the one who slayed Morag, having swung through the air and delivered a decisive bo-staff strike that caused the demon to fade. As such, he would receive to full shares of the reward, which Simona told him when he entered her room.

"While I appreciate your generosity, a martial artist has little use for treasures." Cloud said politely. Simona nodded, "I am well aware that your trade finds little value in wealth, though I do not know their stance of lust." Simona once again disrobed, causing Cloud to recoil in surprise.  
>"I-I can not honorably bed royalty. I am of a lower class." Cloud said. "This is nothing more than my own gratitude for your service to the village and to me personally, there is no harm in that." Simona said, gently pushing him into sitting position on the bed. She undid his trousers and took his hard cock in her mouth. She explored his warm, throbbing length with her tongue, sucking hard as she began to slowly take in more of him. First two inches,then four, then all eight and she was deep-throating him. Quite skillfully so, Cloud thought.<br>After nearly fifteen minutes, Cloud grunted as he came in Simona's mouth. Simona swallowed Cloud's hot cum and stood up. She grabbed Cloud's cock, which was still very hard, and guided it to her pussy as she sat on his lap. Simona began rocking back and forth, riding Cloud slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed.  
>Cloud, having spent most of his life training his body to endure extreme pressure, was able to last almost a half hour of Simona bouncing on his cock. Then he felt his balls tighten as he reached his second climax.<br>"Princess, I'm going to cum!" Cloud panted. Simona remained on Cloud's lap for a few more moments, enjoying how he felt inside her, before she pulled herself up, and stroked Cloud until he came. Simona needed to rest, Cloud having taken a lot of her energy, before she called in Dragon.  
>Dragon was the leader of the party, meaning that, like Cloud, he would receive to shares. Dragon was sheepish about getting extra reward, but willing too accept it. Even more willing when Simona dropped her dress.<br>Just as with the others, Simona had Dragon sit down an the bed. She undid his trousers, turned so that her back was to him, and sat down on his lap, his stiff cock underneath her, but not inside her. Simona them began to shake, wiggle, and grind her ass into Dragon, making him moan that the feeling of her moving against him.  
>After about five minutes, Simona shifted slightly, allowing Dragon's cock to spring out in front of her. Simona slid herself along his length, her slit rubbing against him. After ten minutes of Simona sliding back and forth, and doing so with increasing speed, Dragon came.<br>It wasn't difficult for Simona to get Dragon hard again, a few seconds with her hands and Dragon was once again a standing soldier. Once Dragon was erect again, Simona raised herself up slightly, took hold of Dragon's penis, and guided it to her ass hole. Once everything was in position, Simona dropped down, impaling her ass on Dragon's cock.  
>They both let out a moan, though Simona's was more of a small scream. She had never had anything in her ass before, so she enjoyed herself with this as much as Dragon. Simona pushed herself up and down for ten minutes, but after that the dizzying mix of pain and pleasure made it impossible for her to focus.<br>Dragon, seeing Simona's difficulty, put his hands on her hips and continued to pump her ass. Simona was baffled by Dragon's endurance. Minstrel's weren't normally built for taking constant hits. Then again, Simona thought, minstrel's weren't normally the leaders of the party. Dragon was something of an oddity.  
>For forty minutes, during which Simona came three times, Dragon endured. Finally, a few moments after Simona's fourth, Dragon lifted her off his cock and his climax approached.<br>"No!" Simona wailed, pulling herself back down. She wanted to feel his hot seed in her anus. Her wish would be granted, as the force of her slamming herself back down drove Dragon over the edge. He let out a long sigh as he filled Simona's ass with hot cum. Simona loved every moment of it.  
>And with that, the reward giving was over. Simona thanked the party one last time for their service to castle Stornway and saw them off. As the party left, Simona hoped that one day, the party would return. She would be more than willing to invite ant one of them, maybe even more than one at a time, back to her bed room.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ghost-play, not necrophilia**

Dragon wished he'd been able to slay the Contagion in time to save Catarrhina. Everyone in the party did. The loss of her life made their victory ring hollow. Fang, the normally loud and rumpus warrior had gone silent, and not even Denise could cheer them up.  
>Then Dragon met with Cat's ghost. She'd asked the party to cheer up Phlegming. They did as best they could, and actual did cheer him up. But there was still a dark cloud over the archaeologist's head. Catarrhina was desperate to find a way to make him happy.<br>Then Fang gave a mischievous grin, "I've got an idea." Because Fang couldn't speak to Cat's spirit, he told Dragon and Dragon then told Catarrhina. The ghost girl blushed slightly, but then smiled and phased through the wall into Phlegming's office.  
>Phlegming had fallen asleep sitting at his desk. Cat swept across the room weightlessly, coming to a stop in front of Phlegming.<br>"Oh Phlegmy, I'm going to miss you." Catarrhina said, not waking him, "But at least we have tonight."  
>Cat dropped to her knees, making short work of undoing Phlegming's belt and pulling down him pants. It only took her a few moments to get him hard, her soft hands sweeping over his organ and his subconscious sensing the contact.<br>Catarrhina blushed hard when she saw Phlegming's eight inch erection. She and Phlegming had never done anything like this. They'd wanted to, mind you, with a burning passion. But for one reason or another, they never had.  
>Well, tonight we are, Catarrhina thought determined, wrapping her hands around Phlegming's length. She slowly pumped her hands up and down the engorged rod, feeling the heat and pulse though it. After a few moments, Catarrhina couldn't help running her tongue along it. The result was Phlegming's cock twitching and Phlegming himself moaning. Cat grinned.<br>She tried to take all of him in at once, but she only managed to get him half way down her throat before she started gagging. It took her a few minutes, but eventually she was taking him balls deep down her throat, bobbing her head back and forth.  
>Having Phlegming's erection down her throat was making Catarrhina get hotter and hotter. She couldn't resist touching herself, plunging three fingers into her wet slit as she deep-throated her would be husband.<br>After a few minutes, Catarrhina knew she had to stop before Phlegming came in her mouth. She pulled her mouth off of Phlegming and, reluctantly, stopped playing with herself. Catarrhina removed her cloths, an easy feat, as she was able to simple make them instantly vanish at will.  
>Cat positioned herself above Phlegming, then hesitated. Catarrhina was still a virgin. She wasn't sure about the rules, but she was inclined to believe that, ghost or not, it was going to hurt. She shook her head. A little pain or not, it was worth it for her lover.<br>Catarrhina lowered herself onto Phlegming's cock, wincing when he broke her. She grit her teeth and forced herself down farther until she was all the way down.  
>"Hmmm... Cat..." Phlegming groaned, stirring slightly. Catarrhina didn't really noticed, she was preoccupied with raising and dropping herself, the pain having given way to pleasure. Cat lost herself in the feeling of Phlegming's girth impaling her. Catarrhina began to moan, forgetting that she was dead and grabbing hold of Phlegming's shoulders.<br>By this point, Phlegming had woken all the way up. He could see Catarrhina, though she appeared pale and see through. He wasn't sure if he was actually awake or if he was just dreaming, but he didn't care. He was with Catarrhina, that's all that mattered.  
>"Ph-Ph-Phlegmy!" Catarrhina moaned, slapping her hips against Phlegming's faster and faster. "C-Cat!" Phlegming groaned, now actively thrusting upward into Catarrhina.<br>The two of them stayed like that, loving each other, pumping fast and hard, forgetting the rest of the world.  
>The two lovers could feel the end of their moment approaching, and went at each other harder, trying to squeeze as much pleasure as they could out of the next few moments.<br>"AAGHH!" The both shouted, reaching their climax at nearly the same moment. Phlegming's seed shot deep into Catarrhina, who slowly began to fade as Phlegming slowly began to fall asleep, smiling with a mix of joy and sadness.  
>When Phlegming woke up, he had no idea if what had happened was real or not. But he knew that holing himself up in his office wouldn't solve anything. Catarrhina wouldn't want that.<p>

**AN: I'm thinking of writing a sister story to this one. It would basically be the events that take place between each of these lemons, the stories connecting the events. This other story would take place inside the same universe as this story and would reference the events.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reunion at the Observatory**

Dragon was understandably distraught about what had become of his home. Everything was supposed to go back to normal when he reached the Observatory. Now things were worse than ever.  
>Dragon decided to go to pray to Yggdrasil. However, on his way there, he was taken on a detour when Tia grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into another room. The room was dark until Tia lit the lanterns. Tia quickly stripped her cloths off, joining Moira, Rika, Kiki; who were already naked.<br>"The celestrians have been through a bad spell. There's no telling how much time we have left. We should make the best of the time we do have." Kiki explained, walking over to Dragon, swaying her hips as she did so.  
>Dragon was going to say something, but before he could, Kiki stuck her hand down his pants and wrapped her hand around his quickly hardening shaft.<br>"We all heard about your adventures down on the ground." Tia said, crawling over to Dragon an pulling down his trousers. "Fighting monsters, saving people." Moira said, pushing Tia's head forward, forcing her to take his cock all the way down her throat all at once. Tia gagged slightly, but didn't struggle. "You must have gotten much stronger down their." Rika said.  
>Tia was still having her head forced back and forth by Moira, who was using her left hand to rub Tia's pussy; Rika and Kiki were pushing their breasts together into Dragon's face while Dragon tried to focus enough to suck on them.<br>They remained like that for a few minutes before the girls pulled away. Moira stepped forward, pushing Dragon into into sitting position and riding his cock. Kiki kissed Dragon deeply, their tongues battling. Tia, getting hotter and hotter from watching, used both her hands to play with her pussy. She rolled onto her stomach with her rear raised up she she could touch herself and watch Dragon, Kiki, and Moira at the same time.  
>Tia groaned in frustration when Rika made her stop masturbating. This frustration was alleviated however, when Rika pulled her into the sixty-nine position and plunged her tongue into her sopping wet slit. Tia moaned as she buried her face in Rika's folds.<br>Kiki pulled away from Dragon's mouth, moving onto her knees so she could lick Dragon's balls and touch herself while Moira bounced up and down. What followed was a sort of chain reaction, starting with Moira reaching her climax.  
>The feel of Moira's juices running down his cock made Dragon cum; lifting Moira up so as not to cum inside her. Dragon's hot cum sprayed across Kiki's face. The feel of the hot seed on her face as she rubbed herself caused her to reach her orgasm. Finally, the sounds the three of them made as they finished pushed Tia and Rika over the edge; causing them to cum on each others faces.<br>They all laid there for a moment, catching their breath. After that, Kiki had Dragon lay on his back on the floor. Kiki positioned herself above Dragon's face. Dragon promptly thrust his tongue deep into Kiki's slit.  
>Rika positioned Tia above Dragon's erection. Tia was hesitant at first, so Kiki grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down, impaling her on Dragon's shaft.<br>Kiki and Tia's pleasured moans were muffled as the two locked lips. Moira and Rika, getting wet again from watching, sat with their legs intertwined and started grinding their pussies into each other.  
>Kiki was the first to hit her orgasm, screaming in pleasure into Tia's mouth. Kiki got off of Dragon's mouth, crouching down behind Tia and sticking her tongue deep into Tia's ass. The feeling of Kiki's warm, slick mouth penetrating her from behind pushed Tia into a climax.<br>Tia pulled herself off of Dragon's still hard rod. Dragon's cock was still hard and throbbing, and he began to stroke himself as he, Kiki, and Tia watched Moira and Rika rubbing into each other.  
>After two more minutes, Moira and Rika came at nearly the same time. Then, seeing that Dragon was watching them, the two, still connected, rolled over. Moira laid on top of Rika, their pussies pushed together, waiting for Dragon.<br>Dragon, knowing that they were waiting for him, walked over to the pair and thrust between their two pussies. Kiki laid down in front of Moira and Rika's faces. Moira and Rika pushed their tongues into Kiki's pussy and ass respectively, making her moan.  
>Tia stood above Moira and Rika, her legs spread around them. She then dove her tongue into Dragon's throat. Dragon skillfully worked Tia's small breast with his hands as he continued to pump into Moira and Rika.<br>After a few minutes, Dragon pulled his mouth away from Tia, instead licking and then sucking her left nipple. Dragon used his left hand to kneed Tia's right breast and his right hand to finger her; slowly, but gradually building speed.  
>The five celestrians kept at it for fifteen minutes before they were hit with a final climax. All five of them screamed in pleasure as they shot their cum on each other.<br>The celestrians fell asleep in the room. When the girls woke up, Dragon had left. He'd gone to pray at the foot of Yggdrasil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fairies Man, Fairies**

Dragon and Stella were distraught on their train ride back from the Observatory. It seemed that their mission had just ended and now they were being sent out on another.  
>Stella knew full well that, if Dragon remained under the weather, it was likely to end badly. So... she resorted to drastic measures.<br>"Dragon, could you, uh, sit here please?" Stella asked. Dragon walked over to the seat and sat down. Stella floated above him for a moment, nervous, then took a deep breath and said, "Dragon, I had idea. To keep our spirits up, you know? Just, don't freak out okay?"  
>Stella undid Dragon's trousers and took out his cock before Dragon knew what was going on. Stella kicked off her high-heeled shoes and began rubbing Dragon's crouch with her stocking wrapped feet.<br>"St-Stella?! What are you doing?" Dragon questioned, unable to help his swiftly growing erection. "I said don't freak out." Stella responded, rubbing him harder.  
>Dragon groaned, feeling the softness of Stella's stockings moving up and down his shaft. Stella slid her left foot along the length while grinding into the base with her right. She was surprised to find that she as actually enjoying the feeling of warmth through her socks.<br>"Why are you doing this?" Dragon asked as Stella put her feet on either side of Dragon's cock and started pumping it. "Because your stressed, I'm stressed, and we both need to be on our a game." Stella answered.  
>Stella pumped faster and faster, using her toes through her stockings to bring Dragon to climax faster. Moments later, Dragon's cock started to twitch as it let out streams of cum. Stella pulled her feet away so as not to get them covered in cum.<br>"I guess I should clean you up." Stella said, taking Dragon's cum coated cock in her mouth, licking the warm cream away. After ten minutes of Stella sucking him, Dragon came I her mouth. Stella wiped her mouth, only to be surprised as Dragon grabbed her and lifted her into the air.  
>"Hey! What are you doing?" Stella questioned, struggling against Dragon's grip. "Like you said, we're both stressed and need help with it." Dragon said, pulling Stella's dress up, pulling down her panties, and placing her on his mouth so he could eat her out.<br>Stella screamed in pleasure, as, due to Stella's size, Dragon using his tongue on her was equivalent to her being outright fucked. Dragon figured this out and had some fun with it; darting his tongue in and out quickly, pushing as deeply into her folds as possible, and, his personal favorite, teasing the outside of her lips until she pleaded for him to eat her. The sound of Stella, who normally spat orders whether she was I control or not, begging was just too good.  
>After a few minutes of being fucked by Dragon's tongue, Stella came into Dragon's mouth.<br>The two sat down in their chairs, satisfied. Minutes later, they landed on the blue tree outside the Alltrades Abbey.

Oliver had been training into the long hours into the night, knowing that, if the mage of the party wasn't skilled enough, it could end in disaster. Oliver was always worrying that he wasn't good enough. His training had worn him out, and when he got in his bed at the Alltrades Abbey, he fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.  
>Then something strange happened. He became aware of himself being asleep, like he was conscious of being unconscious. It was like all he would need to do to wake himself up was simply open his eyes. So, to test this theory, he did. And immediately wished he hadn't.<br>He didn't appear to be in the bed he'd gone to sleep in. He seemed to be laying in a glowing field; the bright light hurt his eyes that had been closed for so long.  
>Oliver rubbed his eye, letting himself adjust to the light. As he looked around the field, and realized that he had no idea how he'd gotten there, he began to panic. He searched the field frantically, trying to pinpoint his location.<br>"Don't be afraid." Oliver let his gave follow the voice, spotting what looked to be two fairies.

The fairies explained that they were trapped and would need him to set them free by casting frizz with the wand that was holding them. They promised Oliver a reward if he released them from their magical prison.  
>Oliver was skeptical of the fairies' intentions, and the fairies could see it. "If you do not believe us, perhaps we can give you something now." Wanda said, grinning as she whispered something in Wandine's ear, making her blush.<br>The two fairies chuckled and flew over to Oliver. Wandine pushed Oliver onto his back while Wanda removed his trousers. The fairy sisters applied a small amount of magic to Oliver to make him grow hard.  
>The fairy sisters blushed at the sight of Oliver's length. The fairies were less than half the Oliver's size, and so to the Oliver's cock appeared massive.<br>The sisters licked up and down Oliver's penis. Wanda tried to take him in her mouth, but only managed to take the tip of it, which filled her entire mouth and throat. It proved to be too big for her to keep up.  
>They spent some time working him with their hands, a feat that required them both using both their hands as well as a great amount of effort.<br>The fairy sisters dropped down and each took one of Oliver's balls in their mouth. Oliver grunted as the fairies sucked on his testicles.  
>Eventually, the fairies attempted to mount him. Wandine tried to force Oliver's girth into her pussy, but it was just so big. Wanda, not wanting to give up, grabbed her sister's sides, and forced her down. Wandine and Oliver screamed in pain and pleasure as Wandine's walls squeezed tightly against Oliver's length.<br>After only a few minutes, Oliver came; the force of it pushing Wandine off of his cock. Wanda checked on her sister, who seemed to be in a stupor. "It... it's just so good. It feels so hot inside." Wandine said. Wanda looked at the white liquid filling and spilling out of her sisters pussy. From the look on Wandine's face, Wanda guessed that the feeling of the cum inside her was what was causing the pleasure. Wandine wanted it.

Wanda supplied a little more magic to make the timid mage grow erect again, and balanced herself on the tip. Wanda grit her teeth, mustered as much effort as possible, and worked Oliver's cock inside her. Just as before, the tight fit caused both of them to cum quickly.  
>Oliver faded into unconsciousness as the two fairies, still lulling from the pleasure, passed him the wand that was their prison.<p>

Oliver went for a walk outside the Abbey and found Dragon lying on the steps. "What's with you?" Dragon asked. All Oliver could say was, "Fairies man, fairies." Dragon nodded. "I know what you mean."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sex in the Ocean**

**Carver, an over the top armamentalist who dives into to battle with a grin on his face. Not out of a love for combat, like Fang, but out of a love of life in general. Carver doesn't fight in battles, he shows his moves in performances. He met up with the party at the Alltrades Abbey, helping them fight the Master of Nu'un and promising to stick with them until they left Newid Isle.  
>Also, in my version of the world of Dragon Quest 9, the armamentalists also learn 'Hydro Force', for a water element.<strong>

Jona had been understandably glum when she returned from Cuddiedig Cliff. She'd been through a lot in the days prior and it made sense that she would become distant from other people for awhile. That is, it made sense to everyone but Carver.  
>Carver simply refused to let her remain alone in her quiet little home, despite her asking. He just kept knocking on her door.<br>"_Jona dear," _Carver called in singsong, "Come out of there, the night is young!" Carver's calls were met with silence, followed by, "I'd just like to stay inside."  
>Carver scrunched up his face in annoyance. "I know you need time to sort out all that's happened, but do you really think that it's in your best interest to spent that time isolated? Just food for thought. I'll be down in the ocean if you want to come out of there."<br>Jona heard Carver moving away from her house towards the ocean. For a long while, she considers just staying in her room and going to sleep. But something about the armamentalist's words broke through to her, and Jona made her way out of her house and down to the ocean.  
>It was dark out by now, but the ocean could still be seen clearly. Porth Llaffan was normally a fishing town, the fishing was scheduled to start back up the next day, and the waters were lit with long torches.<br>Jona looked over the ocean for a moment, searching for Carver. Then she found the armamentalist several feet away. Carver was dressed only in his knickers, and seemed to be training as he glided through the water.  
>Carver looked to be cutting through tides with his strong arms and dancing through even the strongest of currents the greatest ease. Jona watched Carver move through the ocean, transfixed by the armamentalist's movements. The torch light could catch his wet skin from time to time, making him appear to glimmer in the moonlight.<br>Eventually, Carver noticed Jona watching him and gave her a smile. "Do my eyes deceive me, or have the dead rose again?" He joked as he approached her.  
>Jona giggled at first, but then the mention of the dead rising brought back thoughts of her father. Carver seemed to realize his mistake before Jona did. "I'm sorry, sometimes I forget that other people get made sad by things."<br>"What do you mean?" Jona asked. "Well, it's just that I don't get sad. Not sure why. I remember a time long ago when I used to though; I guess at some point I just decided to not be sad anymore." Carver shrugged. "Sometimes I forget about people being sad and say wrong things."  
>"It's okay." Jona assured him, "I need to move on. To stop being sad." This brought a wide grin to Carver's face. "Now that is something I can help with!"<br>Carver took hold of Jona's hand and pulled her into the water. Jona watched and laughed as Carver seemed to splash around like child, doing handstands and cartwheels underwater and occasionally climbing up the docks and jumping back into the water.  
>After a moment, Carver noticed that Jona wasn't really moving, just standing in the water. When he asked her why, she replied, "I... just don't want to get my dress wet is all."<br>Carver nodded, understanding the problem and knowing exactly how to solve it. Carver grabbed hold of Jona's dress, and gently but quickly, pulled it off over her head; throwing it just right, so it caught the wind as drifted safely to the shore.  
>In Carver's mind, what he'd just done made perfect sense. Jona, on the other hand, was shocked by Carver's actions. Jona could see in his eyes that Carver meant nothing by it, just wanting to make sure her dress didn't get wet, but she let out a panicked squeak nonetheless; covering her chest with her arms and crossing her legs, as Jona, barely had the dress itself and owned no underwear.<br>Carver, seeing that Jona was now more still than before, asked her what was wrong. "Well, I'm naked!" She said. Her statement would have made sense to most, but Carver looked at her in confusion. "Your not one of those people who gets embarrassed by your own skin are you? I gotta tell you, I have a hard time seeing the logic behind that."  
>Carver rolled his eyes as Jona continued to stand still, covering herself. "Fine, if it's really that important to you, I'll match you." Carver said, stripping down his knickers and throwing them to the shore.<br>Jona gaped at the armamentalist as he dove into the water and started swimming. Jona shook her head, and started swimming after him.  
>Jona and Carver swam, splashed, and just generally enjoyed each others company. After some time, Jona got the urge to look down and get a peek at Carver. For awhile, Jona help out. Eventually, however, she caved, and looked down.<br>She'd tried to be careful about it, but Carver was well trained in spotting subtle movements. And even if he wasn't, Jona's gasp when she saw Carver's penis, large even when soft, would have alerted him anyway.  
>Carver gave a wicked grin, "If you'd wanted to look, you could have just looked." Jona's eyes went wide. "Really?" Carver nodded, "Of course; after all, I've been looking at you."<br>Jona felt like she should feel uncomfortable, but she didn't. She felt perfectly fine; an effect Carver had on people, and her eyes wondered back down to Carver's cock; which was slowly growing hard. The sight of him getting harder made Jona start getting hot.  
>"Oh my, you seem to be... tense. May I?" Carver asked, gesturing to Jona's slit, which, even after all the time spent in the water, could clearly be seen as getting even wetter.<br>Jona hesitated for a moment, then nodded, throwing cation into the wind. Carver dropped to his knees, the water coming up to his stomach. Carver spread Jona's legs with his hands, licking his lips as he got a look of her dripping pussy.

"C-Carver!" Jona moaned as the armamentalist plunged his tongue into her. Carver licked hard, going deeper and deeper into Jona, loving the feel of smooth feel of her against his tongue. She tasted good, he thought, sweet, and just slightly salty, like the ocean.  
>Carver pulled away for air, jamming three fingers into her slick hole to keep her going while he caught his breath. Jona was baffled by how good his fingers felt as they wiggled against her folds, making her quiver.<p>

When Carver had caught his breath, he dove right back into Jona, face first. Jona screamed as he bit down on her clit. The pleasure was too much, and Jona came, spilling her delicious juices into Carver's mouth. Carver licked up the juices quickly.  
>Carver stood up, and Jona realized that he hadn't gotten off, and the stiffness of his cock almost seemed painful.<p>

"Are w-we going to...?" Jona asked, looking down at Carver's rod. Carver smiled at Jona, "Well, that's up to you I suppose. I live to please."  
>Jona giggled at his words, nodding. Carver moved swiftly behind Jona, lifting her left leg into the air. Carver used his right hand to massage Jona's breasts as he thrust his cock upward into her.<p>

"AAGH!" Jona screamed in pleasure as she felt Carver's eight inched pump in and out of her. Being and armamentalist, Carver was well trained in finding the weak points. He slammed into her, hitting just the right spots as he pinched her hard nipple.  
>"I-I can't! I c-can't!" Jona squealed. It was all to much, and her legs gave out under her. Carver caught her, her hands squeezing her ass as he held her up. Jona wrapped her legs around Carver's waist as the armamentalist rammed into her.<br>Carver could sense his impending orgasm, and knew that, if he continued like he was doing, he would end up cumming before Jona did. Well, he thought, that would never do.

Carver let them both fall forward into the water. To Jona's surprise, she was still able to breath with the water over head, her back against the ocean floor sand as Carver slammed in and out of her in missionary.

Carver had used Hydro Force, letting them both breath underwater temporarily. But that wasn't the only point of plunging them both into the water. Carver was using his temporarily water element to move, if you will, with 'the motion of the ocean'. He was able to hold himself back longer, while still going faster and harder as he caressed her body with the water itself.  
>He wasn't quite able to get her off before him, but he was able to stall long enough for the two of them to reach their climax at the same time. Carver could hear Jona scream in ecstasy as they both came, the ocean's water carrying the mess away.<br>Carver was just able to use his water element to carry them both back to shore before it wore off, leaving them both sitting naked on the beach, panting.  
>"Th-thank you Carver." Jona said, catching her breath. "N-not a problem my-my dear. As I said, I live to please."<p>

The rest of the party noticed that Carver never came back to the inn that night, and Fang saw them both running into Jona's house. Those with keep ears could hear the muffled sounds of the two making love deep into the night.

The next day, the party left Porth Llaffan on the trade ship. Carver stayed behind. He knew he'd meet up with them all again eventually, but for now, he wanted to stay with Jona. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Denise (Accidentally) Puts on a Show**

**I refuse to believe that Dragon and his party were transported from Porth Llaffan in a tiny fishing vessel, just not enough room for the whole party. I picture the ship being a little bigger than the ship that the party eventually owns.**

Denise dashed quickly around the ship, looking for some place isolated. She was so embarrassed about what was happening, she was a priest after all.  
>Just minutes ago, she'd gone for a walk to around the boat at night. She rounded a corner to see Fang, training on the deck. He'd started out wearing a suit of armor, using his sword and fists to fight of f imaginary foes.<br>She'd watched Fang train for awhile, and started wondering if she should do some training herself. And then the armor came off. Denise vaguely recalled Fang saying something about warriors having to train without armor from time to time, so they could prepare for times when their armor was destroyed in combat. This, Denise thought, was what Fang was doing as he let his plates drop to the deck and trained with nothing on but his trousers.  
>Denise tried desperately to pull her eyes away from the sight of Fang, his well-toned warrior muscles glistening with sweat from the effort of his training. Denise only starred at his powerful movements.<br>Denise could feel herself getting hot. Fang had been flirting with Denise since she'd joined the party, and she'd actually flirted back once or twice. She hadn't thought it amounted to anything though; until now, as she got wetter and wetter the more she watched.  
>Denise didn't notice that her hand had started sliding south until she was rubbing herself through her panties. Denise knew that she needed to stop what she was doing, she was a priest touching herself in public to the sight of her fellow party member training.<br>Even with this knowledge, Denise continued to rub herself, faster and faster, never taking her eyes off of Fang. A slightly deluded voice in Denise's head told her she could get away with it; just get herself off and then get away before Fang realized she was watching him. With this less than sound logic I mind, Denise slipped her hand inside her underwear, pushing a finger into her pussy.

Unfortunately, there was one thing that Denise didn't account for; when she felt her finger inside her, she moaned. It wasn't very loud, but in the relative silence of the night, Denise's exclamation of pleasure carried right to Fang's ears.  
>The warrior turned to see what had caused the sound, only seeing Denise running away from the deck.<p>

Denise ran into her room on the ship and slammed the door shut. She jumped onto her bed, not even bothering to hide herself under her blankets as she tore her panties off and jammed her fingers into her moist slit.  
>Fang was confused by Denise. He didn't know what she'd been doing on the deck and he didn't know why she'd ran off. But, being a warrior, he was determined to find out.<br>He went to Denise's room to find out what her problem had been. Her door was slightly open, so Fang saw what Denise was doing without even opening her door.  
>Fang's jaw dropped at the sight of the prim and pristine priest fucking herself, rather intensely. It only took seconds of watching her for Fang to be fully erect. Somewhere in his mind, Fang saw the problems that might arise from him jacking off out in the open while watching his fellow party member masturbating, but a less rational part of his mind pointed out that a situation like this was unlikely to ever present itself again.<br>So, Fang kept his eyes on Denise as he took out his dick and began stroking himself. Fang kept his grunts quiet enough for Denise not to hear, an easy feat, considering Denise's own moaning was fairly unfiltered.

Denise could feel someone watching her, but had gone too far to spot. She opened her eyes slightly, searching the room. After a few seconds, Denise realized that it was Fang, watching her from the doorway and pleasuring himself. Denise felt humiliated by what was happening, but she couldn't stop; all she could do was try to reach the end faster.

Fang paused for a moment when he saw that Denise had spotted him, but continued to jerk himself when he saw that she didn't stop fingering herself. In fact, she kept going while looking directly at him.  
>Fang grinned at her, moving the door so that Denise could see his throbbing cock as he moved his hand over it faster and faster. Denise let out another moan at the sight of Fang's rob and pumped her fingers into her pussy faster. Fang, seeing this, stroked himself faster.<br>The two watched each other as they pleasured themselves. Denise came first, after five more minutes of plunging her fingers into herself she let out one last shriek of pleasure as she squirted her warm juices all over her bed.  
>Fang watched the priest go through her orgasm and reached his own, letting out a load of hot cum which landed on the bed, spreading across the stains already made by Denise.<p>

The two panted for a moment, and then Fang left Denise's room, chuckling; leaving Denise to ponder what had just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Adventures in the City of Thieves**

**Huey is a slick thief. He isn't fond of outright battle, if he can't win a battle with stealth and speed, he'll duck away and let the rest of the party fight head on while he looks for a weak point. He met with the party just outside of Dourbridge, having just become a full fledged thief, and found out about Dragon's origin by stealing Oliver's note book, in which he'd recorded all that had happened. He swore not to tell a soul, thief's honor, so long as he could join the party. Adventure isn't something to simply be passed up after all. Oh, and he's bisexual.**

Cloud hadn't entered Dourbridge. The party was going to be spending the night and he had no intention of doing so. He would re-join them on the morning, when they were on their way out.

Cloud had found a waterfall. He'd stripped his cloths off and sat underneath it, meditating as the water rained down on him. It was training, but it was also calming. Cloud was in such a state of zen, that he was able to sense the ghost girl before she made herself visible.

"Hello spirit. I haven't disturbed your resting place have I?" Cloud asked, moving his head out from under the waterfall. The ghost girl looked at him for a long moment in silence. "No... your not him... but... your hair... your face... you look... just like him..." She said.

Cloud didn't know what she meant, and was even more confused when her cloths vanished. Cloud's thoughts were rarely on lust, but he could not look past the spirits beauty. Perhaps it was some form of afterlife magic, but her entire body seemed to be perfectly proportioned to attract Cloud. Her height, her slender form, the size and shape of her breasts, Cloud couldn't help but grow hard.

"Please... I've been searching for so long..." The ghost girl pleaded. She moved forward, under the water fall. The water dripping off her body served to make her even more appealing, though how the water was effecting the spirit, Cloud didn't know.

Cloud shifted slightly, all but under a spell. Now his back was against the stone and his head was in the air pocket. The spirit floated down, slowly impaling herself on Cloud's stiff cock. She let out a moan, it sounded as though it was coming from far away.

She slid herself up and down Cloud's length slowly. Cloud was transfixed by her, and couldn't help thrusting his hips upward. She let out a groan, but didn't object as they moved against each other. They gained momentum, and were slapping against each other with impressive force in only a few minutes. The spirit let out screams, the sounds of which were muffled by the sound of the waterfall; with the exception of a particularly loud shriek when she came.

After nearly an hour, and two climaxes on the ghost girl's part, Cloud reached the edge. He was certain the spirit had contributed to the pleasure, as he was a highly trained martial artist and was still nearly knocked unconscious by it.

The spirit stood up, her cloths back and her face satisfied, and wondered off; vanishing in the distance. "Thank you..."

Huey and Buster's tongues battled for dominance. It was a good fight, but in the end Buster was the victor; such was to be expected from the leader of the thief ring. Huey was normally the one in charge no matter who he was with, male or female, but Buster was different.

"I hate to see you go." Buster said when they came up for air. "But I know you well enough to know I can't stop you." Huey grinned, "Then we better make the best of tonight."

Buster smirked, and shoved Huey onto the bed. He began removing the boy's cloths rather forcefully, while Huey did the same to him. In a few moments, the two were both naked as the day they were born.

They relished the sight of each other for a moment, then Huey gripped Buster's cock and began stroking it. Buster groaned, Huey had always been good with his hands, and was moving mercilessly fast. He only slowed when he saw pre-cum leaking from the thief lord's tip.

Huey moved closer, greedily licking up the warm fluid. Buster enjoyed the feeling of Buster's hot, wet tongue on his head for a moment, then realized how perfect his positioning was. He grabbed the back of Huey's head and forced him to take his entire dick down his throat all at once. Huey gagged and struggled, but they both knew he loved it.

Then Buster moved his foot and started stroking Huey's erection with his toes. After a few minutes, Huey's frustration got the better of him. He stopped sucking, just long enough to grab Buster around the mid-section, and pull him onto the bed. He landed on top of Huey, with his hard dick in his face. Huey had Buster's cock in his mouth, but defiantly refused to suck until Buster complied.

Seeing what Huey wanted, Buster wrapped his lips around his penis and began bobbing his own head back and forth, sucking as he did so. Happy, Huey did the same.

They stayed like that for nearly ten minutes. But they were both impatient, and wanted the main course. Huey rolled across the bed, laying on his back, facing Buster. He gave an innocent smile as he spread his legs, lifted them into the air, and spread his ass cheeks with his hands.

Buster licked his lips and grabbed Huey's legs. Buster guided his cock to Huey's entrance and waited there. "Any time now." Huey said, anticipating pleasure. Buster remained still. "What are you waiting for, a written invitation?" Huey questioned. "Asked me for it. Better yet, why don't you beg." Buster ordered with a smirk. "How about, fuck me before I slit your throat!" Huey shouted, far too hot and bothered for games, even with the thief lord.

"Close enough." Buster said, ramming his entire nine inches into Huey at once. Huey moaned and Buster grunted with effort. "How is it, err! That your still so tight?" Buster asked. "W-what can I s-say. It's a-s gift. AHH!"

Huey wrapped his legs around Buster as he started slamming into him harder. Their eyes locked and Buster caught Huey in another kiss. Huey moaning into Buster's mouth as he pumped his ass. Buster reached down and began jerking Huey off as he fucked him.

For twenty minutes they stayed like this. Huey came first, shooting his cum on Buster's chest. After that Buster came, firing a hot load up Huey's rear.

They laid their panting for they didn't know how long. Then they were at it again, this would be a long, sweating, fun night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Huntress**

**Cassandra is a ranger who would sooner set her bow ablaze than give in, be it in combat or an argument. She takes shit from no one, even when the shit is actually just friendly advice. She's a lesbian. The party send Huey, who moved fast and had more stealth than any of them, to scout ahead to Bloomingdale, and met Cassy on their way to Zere Rocks. She could sense that something was off about Dragon and quickly learned his origins. Surprisingly, she took it in stride. Yeah, Dragons a celestrian, what of it? The ranger proved her skill as they traversed the cavern and slayed Garth Goyal.**

Denise had felt Cassandra making her eyes at her throughout the whole trip to Zere Rocks. Cassy and smiled and winked whenever Denise turned and looked back at her. She'd flirted with her to, complimenting her cloths, combat, and various features. More than once she'd actually gotten Denise to blush.

One night, Cassy led Denise away from the party's campsite. "What's this all about?" Denise asked. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? I think your beautiful and I want you." Cassy said blatantly.

Denise, ever the priest, turned bright red. "I-I" She stammered for a reply. "You aren't interested, I know." Cassy said, "But I never give up on a hunt. Especially when the prey looks so delicious." Cassy licked her lips, making Denise turn an even redder.

"I'll have you know that I am a priest. Priests do not simply go around sleeping with whomever they want." Denise said. "So, you want to sleep with me?" Cassy grinned. "That's not what I meant!" Denise defended.

"I know that's not what you meant, your a priest. You've probably been taught that it's bad to lust over others. Well, I'm not gonna go poking fun at your beliefs, but if a person wants to go for a roll in the grass with someone else, there's nothing wrong with that," Cassy said.

"But uh, I don't think I need to much to convince you of that. I've seen you looking at warrior boy." "I have no idea what your talking about." Denise said. "You really shouldn't lie, you suck at it." Cassy said.

"You wanna know what I think?" Cassy asked, "I think you like Fang. I don't think you just like him, I think you want him to fuck you." Cassy told Denise, who turned away to hide her ever reddening face.

"I think you want him to take you, rip that dress off, throw you down, and fuck you raw." Cassy got closer to Denise as she spoke.

"I think your acting embarrassed because you know I'm right." Cassy was standing directly behind Denise whispering into her ear, "I think you want me to keep going."

Cassy ran her tongue along the inside of Denise's ear seductively slow. Denise whimpered. "Please..." The priest breathed. "Please what?" Cassy questioned, grinning.

Denise shifted slightly, feeling the heat coming from Cassy's body. She was so frustrated, so confused. So hot.

"Please... help me." Denise whispered. "Help you what? What do you want me to do?" Cassy asked, biting down on Denise's earlobe teasingly. Denise shuttered, rubbing her legs together. "P-please... please fuck me."

Cassy smirked triumphantly. "Oh, is that all you want? Well, since you asked so nicely..." Cassy reached her arms around Denise's body and grabbed her breasts, massaging them roughly. Denise let out a soft moan as Cassy wildly groped her. Cassy listened to the moans and started sucking on Denise's neck.

Cassy skillfully undid Denise's dress and let it drop to the ground, doing the same to her panties and bra.

Cassy reached down and started rubbing Denise's slit. Denise's knee's started shaking, going weak and giving out underneath her. Cassy held her and laid her gently on the ground.

"Don't worry, just let me take care of it." Cassy said, going down and licking Denise's pussy. Denise moaned and spasmed as Cassy ate her. Cassy drove her tongue deeper, and slipped three fingers into Denise's ass.

The moment Denise felt Cassy scissoring her fingers inside her as, she came hard. Denise panted, but Cassy wasn't done. She quickly pulled of her own underwear and lifted Denise's left leg, grinding her dripping cunt into Denise.

The both moaned for twenty minutes as Cassy roughly fucked Denise, pushing her hard against the ground as she rubbed their pussies together. They came in unison, crying out, the sound echoing in the cave.

The two fell to the ground and rested. "Y-you should talk to Fang." Cassy said panting, "Or if talking isn't your thing, just pull your dress up and let him figure out the rest."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Stalling**

Huey needed to think fast. He'd gotten to Bloomingdale fast and hadn't been able to resist going to the big mansion to try to swipe a few things.

Marion had caught him red-handed. Because he was an honorable thief, and because Marion was a small girl whom he could easily outrun, Huey openly admitted to being a thief by trade. It was his job to take things he'd told her, and to his surprise, she'd told him to continue.

Huey had taken a liking to Marion, she knew what was what. That's why he'd been so alarmed when he'd heard the men talking about kidnapping her.

Huey knew he couldn't handle an outright confrontation with the two thugs by himself, he wasn't a front line fighter. But he had to do something, the thugs were leaving the bar to kidnap Marion. If Huey couldn't stop them, he'd stall them until the rest of the party got there.

He moved quickly up the stairs. "I had waaaaaay too much to drink." Huey purposefully slurred, grinning to the thugs. "I need some held."

Huey grabbed the thugs by the arm and pulled them into the nearby room. "Wha' ya doin'!?" The thug with the helmet growled. Huey pulled a drunken, innocent face; a look he'd mastered over the years, "What's wrong? Don't you like me?"

Huey dropped to his knees and skillfully undid both the thugs belts. "Oh, looks like someone likes me," Huey said, seeing that the thug with the hood was already at full sail. Huey started stroking both of their cocks and soon both of them were fully erect.

Huey moved his hands fast over the long shafts, taking Hood's cock in his mouth. They both groaned in pleasure as Huey went back and forth with who's cock he had in his mouth. He stopped just before they were about to cum.

"Wha'd ya stop fer?" Helmet questioned. "Gotta save your strength for the main event." Huey said with a wink, moving over to the bed.

Huey pushed Helmet into sitting position on the bed, dropped his pants, and promptly sat on his dick. Huey purred as he started moving up and down.

"What are you doing over there?" Huey asked Hood, waving him over. Hood moved to the bed, and Huey pulled him down onto his cock. Huey reached over, wrapped his fingers around Hood's cock, and started stroking him.

There was an sort of harmonious rhythm to it all. Helmet thrust into Huey, who thrust into Hood, who thrust between Huey's hands. For awhile, Huey legitimately forgot why he'd started this and just enjoyed it.

After twenty minutes, a chain reaction hit. Helmet came inside Huey. The feeling made him cum inside Hood, which made Hood cum. The three crawled off each other, Huey seductively licked Hood's cum of his fingers.

"You two get started on round two, I'll be right back." Huey said, pulling on his pants and rushing out the door. He ran swiftly through the streets, making it to the mansion and telling the guards to keep a lookout for thieves.

Huey sighed when he saw a guard posted outside the mansion. Marion was safe now. Huey went back to the inn. Then, on an afterthought, he went back to the room with the thugs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Send Off**

Huey knew what Marionette was up to. When Marionette got back to her room, Huey was there waiting for her.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Marionette asked. "I know your going to give up the fygg." Huey said. When she gave up the fygg's magic, she become a lifeless doll again.

"It's the right thing to do." Marionette said. "I know, and I won't try to stop you, but I can't let you do it without a proper send off." Huey said. Marionette gave him a confused look, as she didn't understand. Frankly, she didn't even know what things of a sexual nature were.

"Just sit on the bed dear." Huey said. Marionette walked over and sat on the bed. Huey dropped to his knees and pulled up Marionette's dress. Huey pulled down her panties and began licking her pussy.

Marionette squeaking in surprise. "Wh-why do you kiss me there?" Marionette asked. Huey continued to lick away. Marionette moaned in pleasure, gripping the sheets and wrapping her legs around Huey's head.

Huey had learned long ago that his lock picking skills had more than one application. He quickly found Marionette's spot and gave it all he had. Marionette screamed and came.

"Wh-what was that?" Marionette asked. "That," Huey explained, wiping his face with the blanket, "Is called an orgasm AKA cumming. It's the peak of pleasure. I figure you deserved at least one before you went out."

"Could-could I have another?" Marionette asked. Huey smiled, "Certainly." Huey said, removing his trousers. Huey, after some fiddling with the dress, pushed himself into Marionette's slit.

This was an experience for Huey, for two reasons. The first being that Huey had never done it in a fancy bed like this, with all the sink, Marionette's fancy dress; everything was so soft. The second was that Marionette was, in fact, a virgin. Huey had many feats to his name, but this was the first time he'd ever deflowered anyone.

Marionette didn't seem to feel any pain, she seemed immune to it, like when she'd been hit by the Tyrantula. That made Huey's job easier, as he didn't have to worry about not hurting her. Then he realized something, if she couldn't feel pain, he didn't have to hold back.

So he didn't. He let her have it, going full tilt. Pretty soon, the whole bed was moving as Huey fucked Marionette madly. Huey couldn't believe how tight she was.

Huey was able to get her to cum twice more before he reached his end. He came inside her, seeing no point in pulling out if Marionette wasn't long for the world.

The two lied in a heap on the bed. Huey was going to tell Marionette goodbye, but fell asleep before he could. He was awoken about a half hour later by the rest of the party. He brushed off their questions about why he was there and went with them out the backdoor to find Marionette laying lifeless next to Marion's gravestone; the fygg laying in her lap.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Christening of the Questing Dragon**

**The ship given to the party was named the Questing Dragon by Oliver, if you see what I did there.**

Denise had been conflicted ever since her experience with Cassy. Really ever since her experience with Fang on the ship. She'd lived her whole life thinking a certain way, but now her way thinking was being challenged.

She'd always been taught that seeking out personal pleasure was wrong. But if even Dragon, one of the celestrians who's teachings she'd thought she'd been following, thought differently...

'Maybe I should do something I want', Denise thought. Denise left her room and made her way to Fang's. She waited in front of his door for a minute before she worked up the nerve to knock on the door.

Fang seemed a little surprised to see her there. "Is something happening?" Fang asked. "No, I just... I wanted to talk." Denise said.

Fang gave Denise a quizzical look. "Okay." Denise entered Fang's room and sat down on the bed. Fang sat down next to her. Denise started talking, telling Fang about her life in Zere. Telling him how she'd always thought of the world as a single form of good and a single form of bad. Telling him how she was starting to question that way of thinking.

"What's got you soul searching?" Fang asked. "Well, I guess it started with meeting Dragon. He was a celestrian, a soldier of the almighty, and he see's no problem with thieves like Huey. Then with all the fyggs, most of people were trying to do right, and did wrong by accident. Then there's you." Denise explained.

"What about me?" Fang asked. "I always believed warriors to be worse than thieves. Thieves stole because they had to, but warriors took lives because they chose to. When we met, I was determined to hate you. But then... I didn't. You were just a person, no different from me, except that you saw no problem with showing things like lust, anger, or fear when you felt them." Denise said.

"I just don't see why you should hold it all in. It doesn't sound right." Fang said. "I was taught that it was bad to let your emotions show, that is somehow angered the celestrians." Denise said. "So far keeping your emotions to yourself is one of the only things you've done that's pissed Dragon off. If he's any indication on the rest of the celestrians, then your 'teachings' are wrong." Fang said. Then, realizing that he'd basically just insulted Denise's faith, said, "Uh no offense."

"It's okay, I don't really know what's right either." Denise "Who does?" Fang asked, "I'm don't think people are supposed to know about things like that for sure. That's why I don't really think about it. I just look for something that's doing worse than I am and beat the hell out of them. Passed that I don't really think much. Please don't tell Oliver or Cloud I said that."

"So, when you are thinking, what do you think about?" Denise asked. "The kinds of monsters I've fought, the kind's I could fight, new combat abilities, the places I've been," Fang gave Denise a smile, "I've been thinking about you more and more." Denise blushed again.

Fang grinned; he loved making the priest turn red. They kept talking. Fang told her how he grew up in Stornway, training to be a royal knight, but getting turned away each time he tried.

After awhile, Fang leaned in and kissed Denise. Denise kissed back, getting into it and pushing her tongue into Fang's mouth. To her surprise, Fang pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Denise asked. "Well, I've never been in a relationship before, but I've heard lots of couples talking about how they 'shouldn't have jumped into bed first thing.'" Fang said.

"So, you don't want to sleep with me?" Denise was surprised by how upset she got at the question. "I wouldn't say that. I want to. I really want to. But I don't think we should. Not yet anyway." Fang said.

Denise admired Fang's restrained, considering how little he normally seemed to have. So they didn't sleep together. They did sleep in the same bed, but that was more due to Denise wanting to sleep close to Fang.

The next day Denise asked Fang a question. If he thought that couples were supposed to wait, why had he done what he'd done during their last encounter on a ship?

In answer, Fang grinned and said, "Back then you were just the sexy priest, now your my girlfriend to be treated with respect."

**I know, I know, there was no smut in this chapter. Even smut needs a little character development. Normally I can get away with it because this is fanfiction. But due to the fact that, at least according to the plot, these characters don't exist in game, even though I can see them there, they are, by technicality, OC's and need some character development from time to time. Holy fuck, now that was a run-on sentence! I'll tell you what, since there was no smut in this chapter, I'll double the amount in the next one to compensate. Deal? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The City in the Desert**

**Angel is a dark skinned paladin who's spent all her life living in Gleeba with her sister Alysha, who is a luminary. Angel could sense Dragon's soul, identified him as a celestrian, and resolved to help him in his mission. Alysha, up for an adventure, followed in toe. Alysha is fun loving and joyous, as most luminary are, whereas Angel is more of a pessimist. Huey developed a small crush on Angel, to which she responded harshly; having had many bad experiences with desert thieves. Her tone changed when Angel saw how devoted Huey was to helping out Dragon and keeping the party safe. She was astonished when he risked his life, and more importantly his gold, to save her from Drak. With the plot dump out of the way, on to what you came here for.**

Queen Voluptua had asked Cloud's presence in her throne room. When she had talked down to Dragon and the rest of the party, it had been Cloud who stepped forward and told her off. Being a martial artist, he wasn't known for flying off the handle, but he had; and done so to a queen.

At the time, Voluptua had been furious; but now she just felt guilty for telling him how low on the food chain he was. She wanted to apologize, but didn't know how. She could buy anything, but a martial artist had no use for material things; a kind of person she'd never had to deal with before. After awhile, Voluptua got an idea.

When Cloud entered Voluptua's throne room, he didn't know what to expect. He'd heard rumors that the queen was out to make omens to all those she'd wronged, but she'd already given them a reward for saving her.

"You wanted to see me your highness?" Cloud said politely when he saw Voluptua sitting on her throne. "Oh, there's no need to be so formal, you helped save my life." Voluptua said, "What's more, you did something that no one else has ever done; told me when I was wrong."

"I must apologize for loosing my temper the way I did, but I don't take kindly to my friends being insulted." Cloud said. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was acting like a spoiled brat and needed to be told so. That's actually why I called you here, to thank you." Voluptua said.

"Your most welcome my lady." Cloud said. Voluptua grinned at Cloud. Cloud thought he recognized that grin; he thought it was the same grin he'd seen on princess Simona. His thoughts were proven correct when Voluptua stood up from her chair and began to undress herself.

Cloud considered turning down the queen's offer, but realized that he didn't want to. Cloud had lived most of his life rejecting person pleasures, but as time went on, Cloud was finding less and less wrong with it. Perhaps traveling the world and seeing many different walks of life had that effect.

Cloud approached Voluptua, but froze when he saw her gesturing him over with her finger. His breath quickened, his heart rate increased, and a sense of dread filled him; he realized he was having a panic attack.

"What's wrong?" Voluptua asked as she got up from her chair and moved to his side. Cloud had dropped to his knees and was trying to steady his breathing. "I-I'm fine. Its just, when you were in that chair, with that look in your eyes, and called me over like you did, you reminded me of... h-her." Cloud said. "Who?" Voluptua asked, concerned. "M-Morag."

Cloud explained the painful experience he'd had with the demon witch. It had left an imprint on his mind, and when he remembered it, the limp he'd had to fight with that night would come back to haunt him.

Voluptua was shocked by the story. She'd known there were monsters in the world, but her knowledge of them was limited to those that came in from the desert, and she knew little of demons.

The desert queen brought Cloud to her bedroom so he could calm down. Cloud meditated on the lavish bed for half an hour. Slowly, the phantom pain left his leg and the sense of dread faded.

When Cloud opened his eyes, Voluptua was completely naked and on her knees. "Now I'm looking up at you; your in control." She purred.

Cloud looked over queen Voluptua naked form. Despite his hatred for her earlier obsession with her looks, but seeing her flawless, smooth skin, he could see how one could get obsessed.

Voluptua crawled forward, taking Cloud's cock in her mouth. Cloud's breathing remained normal, despite how good the queen's mouth felt around his shaft. Voluptua bobbed her head back and forth, running her tongue along his length.

Still Cloud remained silent, much to Voluptua's disappointment. Voluptua wrapped her breasts around Cloud's dick and sucked harder, rubbing her chest up and down; trying to get Cloud to make some kind of noise. Still nothing.

Voluptua pushed Cloud onto his back and mounted his stiff rod. Cloud began breathing harder as Voluptua worked Cloud's cock into her pussy, but still made no sound. It was beginning to annoy her.

Cloud was experiencing intense pleasure, but didn't show it out of habit.

Voluptua rocked her hips faster, pushing Cloud as deeply into her as possible. Cloud let out a low sigh; it wasn't mush, but it was a start.

Voluptua could feel herself getting close and sped her bouncing up. Moments later, she screamed in pleasure and coated Cloud's cock in her cum. The feeling of the warm liquid running over his shaft caused Cloud to groaned. Voluptua smirked.

"V-Voluptua, I'm g-going to-" Cloud panted. "Go a-ahead," Voluptua said, "Cum inside." Cloud thrust into Voluptua twice more before shooting several strands of his hot seed into her, letting out a low, satisfied moan as he did so. Voluptua grinned triumphantly as she heard his moan and felt the warm sensation inside.

Voluptua had Cloud spend the night in her bedroom, intent on hearing him moan many more times before morning.

Oliver had been given invitation by Voluptua to go to the bathing room that night. Oliver had wanted to try out the baths before, and graciously accepted.

Oliver had been expecting the bathing house to be empty, but this was not the case. When Oliver entered the steam filled room, there were just as many women bathing, if not more, than before. The shy mage turned to leave before he was seen by the girls and got in trouble, but he'd already been seen.

To his surprise, the girls didn't seem angry. The girls just giggled and pulled Oliver into the warm water. It quickly became apparent to Oliver, as the girls removed his cloths and began licking at him, that Voluptua had sent him here as a reward.

Oliver saw no need to struggle as one of the girls slammed his cock into her pussy and several others pushed their breasts into his face for him to suck. In the two hours he spent in the bathing chamber, Oliver couldn't for the life of him remember moving himself once. And yet somehow he remembered being in many different positions.

Having many different women, all eager to please him, was a very new experience for Oliver. Most of Oliver's memories of that night were blurred from the heat from the water and the girls. He could remember being on his knees in the water, thrusting into a girls ass. Sitting outside the water with four girls squeezing their boobs around his shaft. Having his balls sucked while two girls licked his length.

After awhile, it all blurred together; becoming a meshed haze of pleasure and warmth.

Oliver's next clear memory was of stumbling to the inn in the cold night air, steam coming of off his skin as he walked with a lulling grin.

Dragon had elected to go to the dance house and watch the show. Unbeknownst to Dragon, Voluptua had sent word ahead that Dragon was to be given the royal treatment.

Dragon was given free wine as he watched the girls dance. Dragon didn't have any experience with alcohol, and was put into a sort of trance as he drank and watched the girls' graceful movements.

After awhile, Dragon recognized one of the dancers. "Alysha?" The luminary in question gave Dragon a wink and continued to dance, letting her clothing fall to the floor. Dragon hadn't noticed it, but the dance house had actually been kept open passed it ordinary closing hours special for Dragon. Dragon was the only one still in the dance house, aside from the dancers, who were now undressing themselves as they danced like Alysha.

Soon all five girls were dancing naked for Dragon. The celestrian watched in awe as the dancers glided along the stage. Dragon, transfixed by the dance and dazed by wine, didn't noticed Alysha coming towards him until she literally landed in his lap.

Alysha skillfully opened Dragon's trousers and began grinding her skin against his hardness as he watched the other dancers. Dragon moaned as Alysha rubbed her ass against him.

One of the other dancers approached Dragon and dropped to her knees. Alysha moved off of Dragon's lap and the girl began licking Dragon's tip. Alysha scoffed and put shoved the girl's head down with her hand; forcing her to take all of Dragon's cock down her throat at once. She gagged, but didn't struggle.

The other dancers watched this. Their movements became less graceful as the sight of the other girl taking Dragon so deep in her throat started getting them hot.

Dragon, feeling his cock being deep-throated and hearing the girl moan from having Alysha massage her breasts, didn't notice the other girls stop dancing and begin touching each other.

Soon Alysha got envious of and pulled the other girl off of Dragon's dick so she could suck it herself. She was only able to do so for three minutes before the other girls all crowded around her and pulled her off of Dragon.

After a small quibble, the girls decided who got to go for a ride first, and the girl impaled herself on Dragon's cock while Alysha licked at her ass. The three remaining girls occupied themselves by forming a pinwheel of sorts to lick eachother's slits.

After ten minutes, Alysha pulled the girl off of Dragon's cock as he came. Dragon's cum shot off, spraying Alysha and the other dancers.

The girls made a meal of Dragon's cum before returning to Dragon with hungry looks. Word had spread about Dragon's incredible endurance, and all five girls wanted a chance to test it out.

Dragon woke up the next morning sharing a room at the inn with Alysha, thanking the Almighty that her sister wasn't around.

Huey had been holding a small fear that Angel was going to murder him. This fear was somewhat justified, considering she was leading him through the desert, alone, in the scorching heat. When they reached the cooling oasis, Huey wondered if Angel was planning to use it to drowned him.

Then, Angel began sensually removing her paladin armor. Angel, now naked, stepped into the oasis. "Are you going to join me or not?" Angel asked, sitting in the oasis' water. Angel's mind boggled at just how quickly the thief was able to abandon his cloths and appear across from her in the oasis.

"So, why the sudden change of heart? Just yesterday you were describing me with such flattering comparisons as 'not worth the fabric of my stolen garments'." Huey recalled. Angel got a guilty look at this, "Yes, well, I was wrong. I shouldn't have assumed such things about you based on your trade. It's just, living in the desert, with all the bandits-"

"It's okay, I get it. Frankly if I saw me coming, I'd look the other way to. I'm not exactly good at first impressions," Huey said, "But I do grow on you."

Angel grinned, "You certainly do." As she said this Huey felt her foot rubbing against his erection. Huey let out a pleased hum as Angel worked him over with her foot. Not wanting Angel to have to do all the work, Huey extended his own foot, making Angel jump slightly in surprise when she felt his foot rubbing against her opening.

Huey pushed a toe inside her and Angel instinctively bucked her hips forward, forcing two more of Huey's toes into her pussy. Huey smirked.

"If you'd wanted more, you could've just asked." Huey said, pushing half of his entire foot inside. Angel lost focus and stopped rubbing Huey as he began moving his foot in and out of her.

Angel groaned as Huey pleasured her. Just as Angel felt herself getting close, Huey pulled his foot away. Before Angel could grunt in frustration, Huey thrust his cock balls deep into her, pushing her over the edge.

Angle cried out in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm as long as possible. When she reached the end, Angel was breathing hard. "Y-your good."

Huey smirked, "It's all in the hip honey." "Is that so?" Angel pulled Huey back over to her. She'd gotten off, but Huey hadn't. That would never do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Attention reader, this message will be added to all of my on-going fics. At the time of writing this, I have at least six stories that have to be updated regularly, not counting the ever growing pile of one-shots I plan to write. So, a system has been put in place to make it all easier to manage. From this point on, the stories that are the most popular will be the ones that get updated faster. This way I can keep the highest amount of people happy as possible. No stories will be dropped, all will get updated eventually, but the ones with the highest feedback will get it first. In the simplest terms possible, more reviews equals more chapters faster, less reviews equals less chapters slower. With that out of the way, I now return you to your regularly scheduled smut. **

**Chapter 17: After School Special**

Huey was surprised that he wasn't hating school as much as he though he would. There was something about the Swinedimples Academy that brought out the best in him. And the worst in Angel.

The classes and crowds put Angel on edge, and she was desperate for release. That's why Huey was only half surprised when he returned to his room to find Angel there waiting for him, her armor replaced with a tight school-girls outfit.

Angel had verbally assaulted the very concept of such outfits more than once since they'd come to the school, so seeing Angel wearing one, and in a rather slutty fashion no less, all Huey could think to say was, "Don't tell me, I tried to steal Fang's sword, he caught me, and killed me. Either this is hell, and you turn into a monster when I get close, or the Almighty doesn't really mind thieves and this is heaven."

Angel glared, "Shut up, rip this thing off me, and fuck me before I take my war hammer and level this hell hole."

there was not a single doubt in Huey's mind that Angel really would level the academy, not that he needed any incentive to fuck her.

Huey swiftly brought out his knife and, in one quick, fluid motion, removed every single button of the school-girl shirt. Huey licked his lips as he watch the shirt fall away, revealing Angel's perfectly tanned breasts and leaving only a skirt and shoes on her body. Huey loved school-girl uniforms, he'd fuck many who wore them, and been fucked wearing them; good times.

Huey put his knife away and went to work on Angel's breasts. The paladin girl was extremely stressed, and Huey felt that it was his duty to alleviate it. Angel groaned in pleasure as Huey massaged her chest, there were none who could argue that the thief wasn't good with his hands.

Angel got tired of waiting, and pulled Huey on top of herself as she landed on the bed. Huey, seeing that Angel was eager to get started, didn't bother taking off the shoes or the skirt, he simple dropped his trousers and pushed into her like she was.

The both grunted in pleasure as Huey thrust his hard cock into her. Huey knew that there was no need to be gentle with Angel, she was too strong to get hurt like this and being gentle with her would likely just piss her off, so he pumped with all his force, relishing the sensation.

Huey could listen to the sounds Angel made during sex for hours. They were just so adorable, especially when she tried and failed to hold them in. he didn't tell her this of course, as it wouldn't end well for him if he did.

Huey thrust into Angel for nearly twenty minutes before she wrapped her legs around his waist and came hard. She took a few deep breaths, then rolled over and took Huey's cock in her mouth. Huey loved how hot her mouth felt around his shaft.

Angel's boobs weren't exactly huge, but they were big enough for Angel to wrap around Huey's length, even if it didn't disappear between them. Huey grabbed Angels shoulders and thrust between her breasts faster and faster. Within minutes, he came, shooting several strands of hot cum onto Angel's chest. If it didn't feel so good, she probably would have been angry.

Angel fell asleep on the bed and Huey went to get some food. On his way back to the room, Huey heard moaning coming from Alysha's room. Curious, Huey peeked inside. Huey was greeted with the sight of Alysha bouncing up and down a school-boys bock while a second thrust into her ass and a school-girl held Alysha's head between her legs. Huey stood their for a moment, frozen in awe. Then he dashed back to Angel's room. After this, neither of them would be stressed for quite some time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, explanation time. The reason this one took so long is because A: I've had a lot of requested projects to work on and B: The spirit of sinful nature has finally, for the first time ever, fallen victim to the scourge of writer's block. I knew what I wanted the characters to do, they, for lack of a better explanation, refused. They argued with me; and you have no idea how stubborn fictional characters are. I just couldn't summon the words to properly set up the scenario I wanted. So you know what? Fuck it, I'm using my get-out-of-plot-free card on this one. For this chapter, I'm ignoring "Show don't tell". Maybe I'll break through the writer's block next time around or maybe I'll just keep delivering smut with no story. Dragon and the party went to Batsurig. While there, they encountered Cassandra, the ranger from before. After she'd left Zere Rocks, Cassandra had traveled to the plains of Batsurig to train; and was now much stronger for it. Denise and Fang were still waiting to have sex, and it was waring on Denise; who was new to sexual urges and was having a difficult time controlling them. Cassandra offered her services. Denise didn't want to admit it, but she was desperate for a fuck of any kind, and after clearing it with Fang, agreed to spend the night with Cassandra. There, I've set the fucking scene. Let's get to the smut and maybe you'll get some story next time.**

Cassandra, standing behind Denise, lifted her knee and began rubbing it against Denise's crotch. Denise squirmed against her, biting her lip. "P-please don't tease, I-ah!" Denise groaned as Cassandra parted her lips with her fingers.

"Sh, sh, sh; just let me take care of everything." Cassandra whispered, pulling Denise's dress off. Cassandra placed Denise on the ground and brought her tongue to the priest's slit. Denise grit her teeth as Cassandra darted her tongue deeper and deeper into Denise's pussy.

Cassandra loved Denise's taste. She'd tasted quite a few women, but there was something about Denise that she just couldn't get enough of. Cassandra brought her right hand to her own pussy, her left to Denise's clit, and began rubbing both urgently.

Cassandra pushed further into Denise, wanting to make her cum so she could drink her juices. Denise instinctively brought her hands to her chest and began squeezing her breasts. Sensing that Denise was about to reach her climax, Cassandra reached her right hand underneath Denise and forced three fingers into her ass.

Denise, feeling Cassandra's fingers entering her anus, shook and hit an orgasm. Cassandra didn't let a single drop get away as she licked up the sweet juices.

Denise lay silent for several minutes as she caught her breath. "Y-your really good at that." Denise panted. Cassandra grinned as she wiped her chin. "All in a nights work. Now, would you mind returning the favor, or am I going to have to finish myself off?"

Cassandra stood up, lifting her leg and placing her foot on Denise's head. Denise didn't particularly care for being stood on, but she knew that Cassandra didn't mean anything by it.

Denise moved her head to Cassandra's slit and began licking; trying to imitate what Cassandra had done to her. Cassandra moaned, grabbing Denise's head and pushing her deeper into her pussy. Denise struggled to breath as her nose was pushed against Cassandra's crotch, but didn't pull away.

"Your pretty good at this. If I didn't know way better, I'd think this wasn't your first time." Cassandra teased. In response, Denise bit down. Cassandra cried out in pain and pleasure.

As Denise continued to explore Cassandra's folds, she came across a hard nub. She tweaked it with her tongue, and the she made contact, Cassandra screamed. "Right there!"

Denise grinned inwardly. Priests were strongly against torture, but Denise could think of few other words to properly describe her following actions.

Rather than lick the nub again, as instructed, Denise licked everywhere but the nub; occasionally getting withing a hair's breath of it without actually touching it. Cassandra's legs went weak, and she had to lay on the ground as Denise had.

"Y-you can be a real b-bitch when you want to, you know that?" Cassandra grunted, moments from a climax that Denise was refusing to let her reach. Denise simply continued to trace around Cassandra's spot, not giving the ranger girl want she so desperately wanted.

"What do you want?" Denise asked innocently, pulling her face from Cassandra's pussy. "What do you mean?" Cassandra questioned, tense.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Denise asked, repeated the question Cassandra had asked her during their first get together. "Like I said," Cassandra said grinning, understanding what Denise wanted, "A real bitch."

Cassandra couldn't take it anymore. "I want you to make me cum! Eat my pussy! Please!"

The ranger girl breaking her dominant persona and begging for it was better to Denise than getting off. She returned to Cassandra's pussy, and mercifully finished her off with a rapid series of licks to her spot.

Cassandra let out a low moan as she sprayed Denise with her cum. Cassandra smirked, "Shows over." She called to Fang, who she knew was watching the, from somewhere. Cassandra turned to Denise, "You make a great fuck. Fang's a lucky guy. And..." She leaned in close, "If you ever want to spice things up with him, I'd be okay with taking a cock if it meant I'd get another taste of you."

Cassandra winked, and went off to her tent.

**There! Chapter over. Again, I apologize for the lack of effort that went into this chapter, but I'm completely spent from my other projects. The next chapter will be better, you have my word.**


End file.
